Erza in tuesday
by CN Scarlet
Summary: Erza dan Jellal baru saja bertunangan. Gara-gara guru BK baru, hari selasanya jadi berantakan. Kemudian... Baca aja sendiri :p! (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1 guru baru

Erza in Tuesday

Chapter 1

Fairy tail milik mas Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya

Rated T

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez

Romance and friendship

Happy Reading

Perkenalkan, namaku Erza. Lengkapnya Erza Scarlet. Aku bersekolah di Fairy Gakuen, kelas 12 atau XI. Aku duduk di bangku tengah, disebelah gadis berambut blondie sebahu. Namanya Lucy, putri dari penguasa kerajaan bisnis Heartfilia Company. Berjejer ke samping ada Natsu Dragneel, pacar Lucy yang sangat konyol. Disampingnya lagi kau bisa menemukan cowok keren berambut biru dengan tato aneh disebelah wajahnya. Namanya Jellal, Jellal Fernandez lengkapnya. Dia adalah cowok yang 'gimanaaaaaa gitu', hingga ketika Jellal lewat di depan para gadis, semuanya langsung berteriak histeris. Sayang dia belum datang.

Beruntungnya aku dengan duniaku yang kini sangat bahagia. Karena si pangeran yang dianugerahi berbagai kelebihan dan fans cewek itu akan bersamaku di masa depan. Dia tunanganku. Meskipun para penggemarnya itu kebanyakan menganut faham 'kanibal', mereka semua takut padaku. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal Erza, si cantik kelas 12 Fairy Gakuen yang dijuluki Titania ini. Bahkan pernah ada slogan di mading yang bertuliskan " Siapapun yang berani 'menyentuh' Jellal Fernandez kelas XI Fairy Gakuen, maka dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan sang Titania " saat beredarnya berita aku dan dia bertunangan. Dasar anak-anak konyol, memangnya aku segila itu apa? Biarkan saja dia bebas, toh nantinya juga bakal kembali lagi padaku.

" Erza-san, boleh aku duduk disini? " Pinta Wendi, gadis kecil berambut biru panjang sembari mendudukan dirinya di bangku didepanku. Aku hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

" Nee Erza, sepertinya hari ini kamu sedang bahagia, ada apa? " Tanya Lucy yang baru saja melerai perkelahian Natsu dan Gray. Dia langsung duduk disebelahku.

" Eh, yah hari ini Jellal akan mentraktirku makan cakes strawberry di kantin Mira pas jam istirahat " Kataku dengan nada datar. Tapi senyum bahagia terukir jelas di wajahku. " Ciyeeeee... " Goda mereka berdua yang langsung membuatku blusing.

" Eh iya, kemana Juvia? " Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Dia sedang sakit hari ini " Sambung Gajeel yang sedang belajar bersama Levi di pojok belakang begitu mendengar nama adiknya dipanggil.

" KYAAAA... Jellal-sama... " Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan beberapa anak cewek diluar kelas. Itu artinya sang pangeran sudah tiba dengan mobil mengkilapnya. Aku sudah paham, teriakan histeris setiap pagi itu bagaikan lonceng selamat datang baginya. Huh, dasar. Aku jamin sekarang kepopulerannya mengalahkan Loki-senpai, kakaknya Lucy yang baru saja lulus tahun kemarin.

Benar saja, cowok berambut biru dengan tato aneh di separuh pipinya dan body ideal dilapisi seragam Fairy Gakuen dan jaket berwarna hitam, masuk ke kelas bersama gitar spanyol kesayangannya. Andai dia punya kebiasaan membuka baju dan celananya seperti Gray, yang saat ini sedang melakukannya, sudah pasti seluruh murid Fairy Gakuen langsung mimisan atau pingsan ditempat dan aku akan langsung menendangnya hingga ke bulan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cool kearahku. Gitarnya dirampas Natsu yang sekarang sedang bernyanyi ria dengan Lucy, Wendi, Alzarc dan Bisca di pojokan sana. Aroma lily langsung menyerang hidungku, seperti kemarin...

CUP~

" Ohayou Erza-chan " Katanya polos sembari tersenyum lembut setelah mencium pipiku tanpa izin.

" O-ohayou... " Jawabku singkat bin pelan, sebelum aku membeku ditempat. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang yang benar-benar kau cintai dan benar-benar mencintaimu secara tiba-tiba, siapa yang tidak keder coba?

~^o^~

Jam berlalu begitu cepat. Tak terasa beberapa menit lagi bel instirahat akan berbunyi. Beberapa orang sudah membereskan pekakas belajarnya bahkan sebelum Makarov-sensei selesai menerangkan materi biologinya. Terlebih Natsu dan Gray sudah memasang kuda-kuda seperti hendak lari maraton menuju pintu keluar.

" A-ano,s-sumimasen... " Tiba-tiba Aries-sensei nongol dibalik pintu. " Makarov-sensei, sensei pindahan dari ULB* Grimore Gakuen sudah tiba "

" Persilahkan dia masuk! " Kata Makarov-sensei sembari membereskan buku-bukunya,padahal penjelasannya belum selesai.

Seorang cewek berbaju pink ngejreng dengan segala pernik pinguin masuk ke kelas. Suara gelang kakinya terdengar seperti genjring ketika dia melangkah. Matanya sipit dengan halis tipis dan hidung mungil serta bibir seksi yang dipolesi lipstik merah semerah rambutku. Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh dan firasat-firasat buruk yang mengatakan aku harus mewaspadai wanita ini.

" Nah anak-anak, sekarang kalian akan belajar bersama Ms Ultear pada pelajaran pengembangan diri. Kalian jangan nakal ya " Pesan Makarov-sensei pada kami semua seperti memberi amanat pada anak Sekolah Dasar. Sontak anak-anak langsung meneriakinya dengan kata " Huuuu... "

Kakek tujuh mulud itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan guru baru yang 'hot' itu dikelas. Mata para cowok langsung jelalatan padanya, segera kulirik Jellal-ku takut dia ikut-ikutan. Untunglah, tunanganku yang imut itu tertidur di bangkunya.

" Hajjimemashite, nama saya Ultear. Terserah kalian mau panggil saya apa. Saya pernah mengajar di ULB Grimore Gakuen selama dua tahun, kali ini saya mendapat mandat dari Fairy Gakuen untuk menjadi... " Jelas perempuan bernama Ultear itu panjang lebar, dan aku malas mendengarkannya.

" Nah sekarang nee-san minta kalian memperkenalkan diri "

Nah sekarang malah tambah membosankan.

Perkenalan dimulai dari Mirajane Strauss yang duduk paling pojok depan, lalu Lisanna Strauss yang duduk disebelahnya. Aku berdiri memperkenalkan diri setelah Bisca yang duduk disamping kananku. Lucy menyusul dengan wajah yang sangat malas. Aku mengerti, dan sangat mengerti jika mereka yang memperkenalkan diri sesudahku semuanya loyo karena ketika bel berbunyi nyaring, wanita menor itu mencegah mereka keluar.

" Hei itu, laki-laki berambut biru belum memperkenalkan diri " Katanya dengan kikuk sembari menunjuk-nunjuk tunanganku yang sedang pulas. Dia tidak melihat wajahnya karena Jellal tidur dengan mengubur bagian itu diantara kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Natsu membangunkannya dengan mengguncang-guncang Jellal dengan kasar. Tapi kegiatannya yang kepalang usil itu terhenti seketika saat kuberi deathlarge. Jellal terbangun, dengan iler yang langsung di lapnya saat itu juga.

Kulihat kedua mata Ultear-sensei membulat sempurna. Dengan pipi memerah dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu apa? Terpesona. Siapapun beritahu dia kalau Jellal adalah TUNANGANKU!.

" Siapa namamu~ " Sekarang nada bicaranya dibuat se kawaii mungkin. Aku saja ingin muntah mendengarnya.

" Jellal, Jellal Fernandez desu "

" Nama yang manis~ "

Sabar Erza...

" ... "

" Rumahmu dimana? Ibu boleh mampir ya~ "

Sabaaar Erza... kali ini Jellal masih diam saja.

" Jellal-kun, apa kamu sudah punya pacar?~ "

" BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK... "

Sebuah pukulan keras berhasil mendarat sempurna diatas meja. Semua mata termasuk si ibu ganjen langsung menuju padaku. Lucy dan Wendy sweadrop berat melihat mejaku yang langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Tanya ini lah, itu lah, sampai tanya rumah dan –apalah itu, memangnya wajar? Anak lain pun tidak ditanyai sampai seperti itu. Sudah cukup, sepertinya Ultear sensei yarou ini memang harus kubuat sashimi supaya penyakit genitnya hilang.

TBC

Gimana?bagus tidak? Lanjut jangan? Okeey, rencananya mau buat beberapa chapter lagi. But kalau kalian nggak suka, nanti aku dikira nyampah,..

Review time!


	2. Chapter 2 Menggambar

Erza in Tuesday

Chapter 2

Fairy tail milik mas Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya

Rated T

Erza S x Jellal F

Romance and friendship

Happy Reading

" Erza, kamu marah padaku? Benar-benar marah? " Tanya Jellal yang masih memasang wajah memelas. Yang ditanya hanya asyik menghabiskan cakes stawberry yang ke dua puluh satunya. Masih dengan sikap yang sama, cuek.

" Scarlet... " Rengeknya lagi, sekarang terdengar lebih memelas dari tadi.

" Hentikan itu Fernandez! Kau seperti banci "

" Hufh, lalu apa yang akan kulakukan jika tunanganku yang cantik ini tidak akan memaafkanku? " Erza meletakan garpu dan piring cakesnya yang telah kosong, lalu menatap Jellal yang mendadak cerewet itu dengan seksama.

" Ini sudah masuk seminggu kau tidak pernah berbicara lagi padaku Er-chan, aku tidak suka kau acuhkan begini " Rengeknya.

" Suruh siapa kau genit " Gumam gadis itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya lima senti. Jelal terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Jadi kamu cemburu ya? " Goda Jellal sembari menggesek-gesekan rambut biru mohawk-nya ke bahu tunangan tercintanya. Manja. " Maaf deh kalau begitu "

" Heeeh, siapa yang cemburu " Kata Erza blushing. Namun dia tidak melihat kemerahan di pipi gadis itu karena Erza mengatakannya sembari mengacak-acak rambut biru itu dengan gemas. " Awas kalau kau ulangi, kupastikan kau takkan melihat matahari lagi setelah itu "

" Kau tak percaya padaku, apa aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau percaya? "

" Hentikan Jellal, ini disekolah! "

~^o^~

Selasa, jam pelajaran kedua yang sangat membosankan akan segera dimulai setelah wanita superrrrrrrrrrrrrr menyebalkan bermekup tebal setebal tembok china itu masuk ke kelas. Ultear sensei, itulah yang kumaksud. Kekacauan yang dibuatnya hampir melebihi batas kewarasan. Dimulai dari pemotongan jam istirahat secara brutal yang membuat semua murid –terutama Natsu- menggerutu sebal gara-gara tidak kebagian waktu untuk memakan makan siang mereka. Pelajaran tak masuk akal seperti tes uji kejiwaan –yang membuat Gajeel mengamuk- dan games superrrrrrrrrr membosankan –yang membuat Lucy histeris beberapa kali- dan yang lainnya yang jelas-jelas menyimpang dari kewarasan. Gray harus menahan diri untuk tidak telanjang selama Ultear-sensei, aku lebih suka mengganti suffix-nya menjadi yarrou, setelah sensei sok imut itu merampas boxer Lyon karena anak itu ketahuan telanjang saat beliau masuk ke kelas.

Dan sekarang dia menugaskan kelas 2 Fairy gakuen untuk menggambar, tentu seluruh anak langsung bermuka masam melebihi tampilan makanan termasam kesukaan Gray Fulbuster –umeboshi.

ERZA P.O.V

Dan satu hal yang paling membuatku murka melebihi seluruh penghuni kelas adalah... sikap genitnya yang menjijikan pada Jellal, TUNANGANKU. Kalau saja dia bukan guru, kupastikan dia kubanting dari puncak gunung Fujiyama ke dasar sungai Gangga atau kupisahkan bagian perut,kaki, dan kepalanya ke gurun Sahara, kutub utara dan kutub selatan (sadisnya -_-#). Jelas saja, Jellal hanya diam mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela dan Ultear terus saja mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan segala cara. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit percaya pada tunanganku yang satu itu.

" Sensei, lihat gambarku " Kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kursi Jellal, tentu saja ada Ultear disana. Hem, sepertinya si kepala pink ini bisa diandalkan.

" Natsu, kenapa gambarmu ini lebih jelek dari gambar-gambar anak-anak ibu di ULB? " Kritikan pedas itu keluar begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan senyuman Natsu yang mulai memudar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Seingatku dia tidak pernah tidak tersenyum setelah Lisanna kembali dari Amerika, hebat sekali Ultear-sensei meruntuhkan kebahagiaannya.

" Sensei, itu gambar wajah sensei. Aku membuatnya dengan bersungguh-sungguh " Teriak Natsu dengan mata berapi-api, semua anak langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat gambar Natsu yang dikibar-kibarkan Ultear. Gambar lingkaran bulat seperti telur dadar berantakan dengan beberapa coretan pensil ungu di pinggirnya membentuk rambut berponi yang kaku, bentuk dua matanya seperti gambar kacang yang berbeda satu dan yang lainnya, bentuk hidungnya bulat dengan dua titik besar ditengahnya seperti hidung babi dan gambar telinga yang seperti telinga gajah. Yang paling parah, Natsu menggambar bagian bibir dengan krayon merah darah dengan sangat berantakan.

Semua orang di ruangan ini –kecuali Ultear- tahu Natsu adalah pembuat sketsa terbaik yang dimiliki kelasku, yang keduanya aku dan Jellal. Dan dia membuat gambar super jelek bin menyeramkan itu hanya untuk mengejek Ultear. Hahaha, aku sangat setuju dengan pemikiran itu. mungkin mereka juga, aku melirik Lucy yang juga merobek gambar sketsa wajah Ultear setengah jadinya dan menggantinya dengan gambar awut-awutan yang lebih hancur dari punya Natsu.

" Semuanya, kumpulkan sekarang! "

Dia menyambar kertasku yang berisi karya terbaruku yang menggambarkan sesosok babi berkuping tikus aneh dengan rambut ungu seperti sapu. Aku menyeringai ketika dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kumengerti.

" Jellal Fernandez, gambar yang bagus. Tapi rambutku bukan merah... " Kata Ultear dengan nada genitnya yang khas. Tapi Jellal langsung memotongnya dengan tegas.

" Anda mengambil kertas yang salah. Itu gambar sketsa untuk kekasihku, dan ini yang akan aku kumpulkan " Jelasnya sembari mengibarkan gambar yang tidak bisa dibilang bagus dan lebih dari sekedar jelek ke arah sensei yang langsung cengo.

Gambar di kertas itu seperti gambar tomat dengan mata besar-besar tak seimbang. Sama dengan gambar hancur milik Natsu dan yang lain tapi lebih hentai karena digambar bersama badan-badannya yang menggambarkan Ultear gemuk tanpa pakaian. Dadanya digambar Jellal bergerigi besar melebihi ukuran gambar kepalanya dengan dua titik hitam dan bagian perutnya digambar gemuk. Padahal aslinya langsing dan –sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan si rambut biru.

NORMAL P.O.V

" Sensei bilang ingin menjadi pacarku eh? Aku ingin punya pacar berdada lebih besar dari kepalanya yang tak bisa kugenggam dengan satu tangan " Kata Jellal dengan suara lantang dan seringai mesumnya sembari memperagakan ukuran yang dia maksudkan dengan kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di dadanya sendiri. Para cewek dan beberapa cowok mahow langsung sweadrop/mimisan berjamaah.

Ultear langsung menyilangkan tangannya. Menutupi dada yang sedang dibicarakan Jellal. Semakin lama, perkataan si rambut biru bertato itu semakin hentai (kalau ane jelaskan secara rinci, fanfic ini harus pindah rated) dan lama-kelamaan aura gelap semakin kuat dari meja Erza Scarlet.

" BLETAK! " tiba-tiba sebuah serutan gambar babi mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Jellal. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada satu titik, sang Titania yang sekali lagi murka. " JELLAL, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERBICARA MESUM DIDEPANKU! " Teriaknya dengan murka, membuat sepengisi kelas merinding dan capslock author bocor.

TBC

CHAPTER2 UPDEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT...(tuh kan bocor beneran)

Yup, memang fic ini menceritakan tentang kecemburuan Erza pada Jellal dan Ultear. O ya, aku lupa ngejelasin arti ULB dari chapter pertama.

ULB itu singkatan dari Universitas Luar Biasa, itu loh sekolah yg isinya anak2 berkelakuan khusus. Nah, sekian minna. Aku nggak mau banyak bacot karena aku sendiri sering kesel sama kecerewetan diriku sendiri. salam hangat buat pencinta Fairytail dan penggila JerZa semua :*

Salam hangat

ScarletCn


	3. Chapter 3 kiss

Erza in Tuesday

Chapter 3

Fairy tail milik mas Hiro Mashima di jepang sana

Tapi jalan cerita ini milik saya

Rated T

Erza S x Jellal F

Romance and friendship

Happy Reading

"Maaf" Kata gadis berambut scarlet itu sembari masih mengompresi jejaka berambut biru dihadapannya. Sesekali cowok itu meringis.

"Kau berlebihan Erza, aku tidak melakukan itu untuk, maksudku, kau tahu, aduh..."

"Sudahlah Jellal, aku tahu kamu melakukannya agar Ultear sensei tidak mengganggumu lagi. Kau pikir aku sama dengan Levi ataupun Lucy yang gampang cemburu" Bantah Erza diiringi tawa renyah. Jellal pun ikut tertawa.

"Aku beruntung, kau yang akan menjadi istriku nanti Erza"

Mendengar itu Erza langsung blushing seketika. Ruang uks yang sepi menambah kesan romantis saja. Sepi huh, tidak lagi jika kau melihat kearah pintu dan jendela yang terletak agak jauh dari kedua sejoli itu. Berpasang-pasang mata dan telinga tengah bersiaga disana untuk mengintip. Beberapa diantaranya diam menguping dengan khusyuk, sisanya berdecak kagum mengomentari pasangan didalam. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Cool, mereka luar biasa yah Lisanna"Kata Natsu sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak cewek berambut perak pendek.

"Pacarmu itu Lucy, kenapa kau menepuk pundakku?" Lisanna blushing bin salting.

"Aku dan Natsu sudah putus tiga hari yang lalu kok!"Selah Lucy yang memang sedang mengintip disamping Natsu dan Gray. "E-eeh?" sentak yang mendengar pengakuan Lucy kaget, pasalnya mereka berdua –Lucy dan Natsu adalah pasangan tercocok menurut versi Mirajane setelah Erza dan Jellal.

"Memang kenapa? Sekarang boleh dong aku dekat denganmu seperti dulu Liz? " Kata Natsu nyengir wartados sembari mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Lisanna. Jelas dia langsung memerah.

"Bakka, setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Lucy!"Protes Gray yang –entah kenapa sudah tidak memakai baju, tapi dasi masih rapi dilehernya ( bukannya sudah biasa -_-"a ) –disertai jitakan keras yang membuat kepala Natsu benjol tiga tumpuk.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh! Lagipula aku menyukai orang lain "

" Siapa itu Lu-chan ?"Tanya Levi McGarden dengan mata berbinar-binar. Cewek anak juragan Heartfillia itu hanya menatap Gray Fullbuster dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sembari tersenyum. Gray yang tidak bisa dibilang bodoh walaupun selalu bertengkar dengan the stupies Natsu, langsung mengerti maksud Lucy dan langsung blushing.

" Gray, lihat kebawah!"Kata Mirajane sembari tersenyum manis. Setelah itu, barulah dia salting. Karena pakaiannya tinggal boxer doang –kalau tidak menghitung dasi.

" Saingan cinta..."Gumam Juvia dengan tatapan membunuh pada Lucy. Saking kagetnya, Lucy langsung memeluk Gray. Beranda uks Fairy Gakuen langsung banjir seketika.

~0o0~

Selasa, hari itu memang terasa panjang jika dihitung dari hari rabu dan sangat pendek dihitung dari hari senin. Disitulah kemuraman geng kelas dua yang mengklaim diri sebagai Fairy Tail dari Fairy Gakuen berada. Kelas yang semula selalu ramai mendadak menjadi suram dan membosankan sejak kedatangan Ultear sensei. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekarang mereka harus merelakan jam istirahat pada hari ini.

Selasa ini Ultear sensei mengadakan tes psikologi. Warren dan Nab yang duduk paling depan pura-pura menyerut pensil dengan serutan berbentuk babi yang mereka pungut selasa lalu ( yang dilempar Erza sewaktu Jellal berbicara tidak senonoh ) nggak mau ngisi formulir, Cuma mengulur waktu sampai si Ultear keluar.

Berbeda lagi dengan Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jet, dan Droy yang menggosip setelah mengisi formulir seasal-asalnya. Lucy, Bisca, Lisanna, Erza, Wendi, Mirajane, Kagura dan Milliana bermain sos tanpa mempedulikan Ultear yang menatap sinis. Yang lainnya juga sama, hanya Juvia yang dari tadi menatapi Gray sambil sesekali terisak.

" Kumpulkan"kata Ultear singkat. Hanya Freed dan Levi saja yang menyerahkannya, sisanya cuek-cuek bebek. Tentu saja dia marah luar biasa.

" SEMUANYA, KENAPA KALIAN NGGAK BISA DIATUR? KENAPA KALIAN LEBIH SUSAH NURUT DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN SEMUA MURID SAYA DI ULB "

" KALAU BEGITU KEMBALI SAJA KE ULB!"kata semuanya dengan kompak.

" Erza, Lucy, ikut saya ke kantor!"

~0o0~

" Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."ratap si gadis blondie berkuncir dua itu frustasi sembari menggebrak meja. Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Levi, Juvia, dan Jellal yang menemaninya langsung menjerjit. Si pangeran boxer –sesebutan Natsu untuk Gray –langsung mengelus kepala pirang pacar barunya. Juvia sudah nangis bombay sembari menggigit saputangannya dengan brutal tapi tidak ada yang mempedulikannya karena sudah biasa.

"Aku benar-benar gila dengan sikap Erza. Bisa-bisanya dia membantah semua cerocosan Ultear sensei, tidak hanya itu, dia juga melempar apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Sudah menghancurkan ruangan bp, menghajar Ultear sensei sampai babak belur, menghancurkan gedung kantor pula. Benar-benar sial selasa ini"

Semua orang dikelas, yang mendengar jerit derita Lucy Heartfillia itu langsung bersorak gembira dan mengagung-agungkan nama Erza. Pahlawan revolusi hari selasa mereka semua. Benar-benar sudah ketularan gilanya Ultear rupanya. Beruntung Makarov sensei sedang pergi ke kantor dinas untuk pembaruan kurikulum."Sepertinya Erza memperhitungkannya ya?"Kata Jellal setelah Lucy selesai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

" Sepertinya sih begitu"gumam yang lainnya mengiyakan.

Tak lama kemudian, Erza pun masuk ke kelas dengan santainya. Semua orang terutama Jellal langsung cengo melihat tak ada segores luka pun di tubuh Erza. Bahkan bajunya masih utuh tanpa sobek atau lecek sedikitpun.

" Kenapa?"Tanya Erza heran pada mereka semua yang langsung direspon dengan sweadrop berjamaah.

~0o0~

" Katanya kamu menghajar Ultear sensei, tapi tak ada satupun luka ditubuhmu"Komentar Jellal heran ketika memeriksa secara paksa kekasihnya sepulang sekolah.

" Kau ini, Lucy dipercaya. Sungguh, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada guru kesayanganmu itu"Kata Erza berbohong. Dalam hati dia membenarkan apapun yang Lucy ceritakan pada teman-temannya, karena itu memang benar adanya. Ultear sensei tadi menanyainya habis-habisan tentang sikap menyebalkan anak sekelas, khususnya bagian hubungan pribadinya dengan Jellal Fernandez. Marah, dihajarnya Ultear sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Lucy kabur dari sana tepat sebelum dia benar-benar melakukannya.

" Kau berbohong Scarlet? "

" Astaga, apakah aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau percaya, tuan Fernandez? "

" Itu kata-kataku Erza"Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Erza diam. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya Jellal langsung bergerak menutup mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya sebelum dia protes.

Erza kelabakan. Perlahan, kecupan itu melembut menjadi ciuman hangat. Dengan mahirnya, Jellal menari-nari di bibir Erza. Kecupan-kecupan lembut perlahan menjadi jilatan-jilatan nakal. Erza hendak memberontak, namun Jellal berhasil mengunci celah pergerakannya dengan memojokannya ke dinding terdekat.

Erza meringis, merasakan punggungnya menabrak tembokan sedikit keras. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dimanfaatkan Jellal untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya menjelajahi setiap centi mulut kekasihnya. Saliva-saliva menetes dari sudut bibir keduanya, Erza ingin kembali memberontak tapi dia juga menikmatinya. French kiss kejutan pertamanya, so Jellal selalu meminta izin terlebih dulu jika ingin melakukan sesuatu, kecuali mencium pipi. Terkadang Erza lah yang pertama mencium bibir Jellal saking menggemaskannya tunangannya itu, dan Jellal pasti membalasnya.

Merasa Erza tidak merespon, Jellal hendak menghentikan ciumannya. Merasa bersalah mungkin, tapi Erza langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang kekasihnya itu dan balik membalas ciumannya. Tidak sepanas french kiss Jellal tadi memang, tapi cukup panas untuk ukuran ciuman singkat. Erza menggigit bibir Jellal lumayan keras saat lelaki itu hendak membalas ciumannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan berhasil menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua.

" ERZA SCARLET "

Keduanya memisahkan diri. Tampak bibir Erza dan Jellal sedikit bengkak, bekas-bekas saliva menetes dari keduanya, dan itu yang membuat wanita berbaju hitam ketat tanpa lengan diseberang sana semakin murka. Yo, shes Ultear. Dia menatap keduanya –terutama Erza, seolah mengatakan ' mati kalian! '.

" Kau harus menjelaskan ini di ruang bp tuan Fernandez!"Kata Ultear, namun dengan nada yang sedikit lebih lembut. Ternyata dia tidak berani memanggil Erza untuk dimintai penjelasan dan malah meminta Jellal untuk hal itu. intinya dia ingin berduaan saja dengan Jellal, itu membuat Erza murka.

" Heh baa-chan, bukankah Erza juga terlibat? Dia yang kucium kenapa hanya aku yang harus mengikutimu ke ruang bp?"Tantang Jellal dengan nada menyebalkan. Namun Ultear masih menghela nafas dan tetap bersabar. Coba kalau pada Erza, dia pasti sudah murka sebelum gadis scarlet itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

" Kalau begitu, Erza saya skors selama dua minggu. Puas? "

" Apa perlu aku mencium Erza sekali lagi didepanmu agar kamu adil ?"Tawar Jellal yang langsung membuat Erza blushing ria. Setahunya hanya Virgo saja yang selalu minta dihukum.

" Baiklah Jellal, kau menang. Kalian berdua aku skors selama tiga hari"Kata Ultear sembari berjalan menghilang dibalik gang.

Erza dan Jellal bertos ria. Tiga hari skorsing untuk french kiss, dasar sakit jiwa!. Bahkan Erza sendiri heran karena sangat melenceng dari perkiraannya. Yah ini menyangkut Jellal, pangeran kesayangan Ultear, hukuman apapun diminimalisir untuknya. Kalau Erza sih sudah pasti dimaksimalisir, hahaha.

" Sensei, terimakasih atas hukumannya! Kami akan berkencan menikmati tiga hari kedepan!"Teriak sang Titania dengan nada mengejek pada bayangan Ultear di balik gang.

~0o0~

Selasa depannya, kelas dua tempat geng Fairy Tail sangat suram dan murung, seperti biasa. Pelajaran Ultear sensei, selalu membosankan. Begitulah semua orang menyimpulkan. Tiba-tiba Mirajane Straus masuk dan membuat gebrakan besar di kelas.

" Berita besar minna! Ultear sensei mulai hari ini dikembalikan ke ULB! "

" NANI?"Tanya semua orang dengan serempak. Tidak perlu diperintah lagi mereka semua sudah mengadakan parti dadakan dengan sangat meriah. Menghilangnya Ultear sensei merupakan kebahagiaan semua orang.

Diantara keramaian kelas, Erza dan Jellal menyelinap keluar. Menuju tempat paling sepi di Fairy Gakuen. Toilet.

Mereka tertawa bersama, mengingat merekalah yang menyingkirkan orang paling menyebalkan sedunia. Yup, tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Jellal dan Erza.

" Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"Tanya Erza dengan wajah serius, tapi Jellal malah tertawa.

" Mungkin ini..."kata Jellal sembari memagut bibir Erza dengan cepat. Gadis scarlet itu membalas ciuman tunangannya dengan cepat dan meremas rambut raven biru itu dengan gemas, membuat nafsu Jellal semakin bersemangat memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka terus berciuman, tanpa sadar bahwa Wendy dan Romeo mimisan di ruang bp menyaksikan adegan Jellal dan Erza yang ternyata tertangkap oleh salah satu cctv sekolah. Yah, kalian tahu bahwa Makarov sensei pasti mentolelir apa saja kesalahan murid-murid kesayangannya. Dan semua yang bersekolah di Fairy Gakuen adalah kesayangannya.

TAMAT

~0o0~

Bacot area =

Habis aku nggak pernah ciuman sih.

Eh iya, udah berapa pertemuan ya aku nggak balas review? (dasar tidak bertanggung jawab, seenggaknya kan bisa bales di story) yah takut nggak sopan kalau PM terus... ^`v`^

dear** Mikasa –san**

Thanks bwt suportnya, aku jadi ngusahain updet malem ini juga. Hehehe... :D,. Semangat bwt ujian and try out nya (bwt kalian juga Readers!)

Aku nggak nyangka kalau aku lebih tua T,_,T

Btw, senang bgt storyku disambut sehangat itu.(terharu) hontouni arigatou gozaimasu Mika-san! :* :*

Dear** Kimidori hana**

Thanks bgt loh koreksi typonya, itu sangat amat teramat sangat membantu aku ^0^... dan lagi, yg chapter 2 itu kemarin saking semangatnya diupdate sampai lupa dibaca/edit ulang (cerobohnyaaa -_-'')

Well, yg ini semoga ada perbaikan dalam setiap typo (walau mustahil).

Nah, ini adalah akhir dan fic ini dinyatakan TAMAT secara sepihak oleh saya, karena besok ada studytour ke Yogyakarta. Rencananya aku mau buat cerita JerZa yang kurang lebih bisa dibilang lajutan dari fic ini. Do'akan saja minna, semoga bisa selamat sampai tujuan dan selamat kembali ke ponpes and Arsel-gakuen supaya bisa melanjutkan kreasi imajinasi gila ini. aamiin...

Gomenne kalau aku cerewet di akhir fic ini. Habisnya, semangat juangku bertambah karena support kalian...

Hahahaha, bye2 wa oyasumi ni yume mitte minna!

Jangan lupa REVIEW ^o^9

Salam hangat

ScarletCn


End file.
